Nieporozumienie
by U.T.Angel
Summary: Niespodziewana, nocna napaść i wielkie nieporozumienie, a to wszystko oczywiście na głowie Eda...Czy to możliwe, żeby stracił przez to swoich bliskich przyjaciół?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Nie mam żadnych praw co do „Fullmetal Alchemist"

Była już noc, ale Edward Elric nie spał. Był pewien, że to z tego właśnie pokoju przed chwilą doszedł jego uszu znajomy krzyk. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę i z nieprzyjemnie długiego korytarza Centrali wszedł do małego pokoiku. Panował tu bałagan, którego dopełniał jeszcze szalejący po kątach wiatr, wpadający przez otwarte okno. Ed stanął jak wryty. Tuż przed nim klęczał Havoc, a jego bok przeszywał długi szpon wystrzeliwujący z palca stojącej zaraz obok Lust. Szkarłatne krople krwi plamiły podłogę.

„O kuźwa, co ty wyprawiasz!?" krzyknął Ed i niewiele myśląc porwał leżący na ziemi pistolet Havoca, celując nim w Lust. Jej szerokie, krwiste usta wykrzywiły się w zimnym uśmiechu.

„No proszę...pan Stalowy Alchemik..." powiedziała chłodno "Chyba przyszedł pan trochę za późno..."

„Stul pysk!" syknął Edward i nacisnął na spust. Kula przebiła ramię Lust, która posłała mu tylko żałosny uśmiech. Po chwili ślad po pocisku zupełnie zniknął.

„...Czego tu szukasz..." wydyszał Ed czując jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość i uczucie bezsilności za każdym razem kiedy zerkał na rannego Havoca. Jak można się nad kimś tak znęcać?...

Nagle kobieta wyjęła swój długi, ostry szpon z ciała Havoca i szybko wyskoczyła przez otwarte okno. Silne powiewy wiatru szarpały długą firaną, uderzając nią o okiennice. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wpadł Roy Mustang z rękami w kieszeniach, a za nim Riza Hawkeye z pistoletem w zaciśniętych dłoniach.

„Słyszałem strzał..." zaczął Roy i urwał „Stalowy...?"

Ed wybałuszył oczy. Wciąż stał z podniesioną bronią w drżących dłoniach, podczas gdy na ziemi umierał Havoc. Pułkownikowi zaszumiało w uszach. Czy Ed...To niemożliwe! Przecież mimo wszystko...zawsze cenił sobie Stalowego...i ufał mu! Ale cenił sobie również Havoca... Mustang nie do końca był teraz świadomy swoich czynów. Targały nim mieszane uczucia. Niczego już nie był pewien...A już na pewno nie tego co się tutaj stało.

„Co ty robisz!?" wrzasnął wreszcie „Ty draniu!"

Zacisnął pięść i uderzył Eda. Chłopak zatoczył się na Havoca.

„Pułkowniku...!" zawołał Stalowy oszołomiony i natychmiast znieruchomiał.

Roy celował do niego płomiennym znakiem na swojej białej rękawiczce.

**T.B.C..**.

Enjoy :D

thx xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Nieporozumienie cz.2**

Po chwili osłupienia Edward Elric zdecydował się w końcu na pierwszy ruch. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się czy ten ruch odniesie dobry skutek, czy też trzeba będzie ponieść jego przykre konsekwencje.

„Sorry, stary" rzucił oszołomionym oczom Mustanga, podbiegł do otwartych szeroko okiennic i zanim skoczył na parapet, odwrócił się jeszcze i zerkając na Havoca, dodał zduszonym głosem „Zajmijcie się nim'

Riza już klęczała przy rannym, natomiast Roy wciąż miał niepewną minę. Ed wyskoczył przez okno na pochyły daszek znajdujący się zaraz poniżej, a potem dopiero zeskoczył na kamienny bruk ulicy. Rozejrzał się nerwowo. Nocny mrok rozjaśniały wyoskie latarnie, ale swoim bladym światłem jedynie pomnażały liczbę cieni i mrocznych zakamarków i nadawały im dziwne kształty i rozmiary. Coś mignęło przy jednej z latarni, ale kiedy Ed spojrzał w tamtą stronę okazało się, że to tylko spacerujący kot. Nagle Stalowy usłyszał tuż za sobą odgłos upadku, a chwilę później cichy głos Roya, w którym przynajmniej na razie nie można było wyczuć nutki poczucia winy.

„Co się tu...Czego ty właściwie szukasz?..."

„Tego" szepnął nagle Ed, wskazując ledwo widoczną w nikłym świetle, idącą w oddali postać.

Edward kątem oka zauważył, że Roy wlepił skupiony wzrok w oddalającą się osobę. Chłopak poczuł do pułkownika lekki żal. Mimo tego jak bardzo się nie lubili...Mimo tego jak często się kłócili...Mimo wszystko mieli do siebie zaufanie...I to powinno mu wystarczyć by powstrzymać swoją pięść...

„Nie uda jej się tym razem" Stalowy Alchemik zacisnął zęby i truchtem, ale nadal starając się pozostać w cieniu, skierował się w stronę Lust. Tak, był prawie stuprocentowo pewien, że to ona.

Usłyszał, że pułkownik kroczy za nim, nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem.

„Słuchaj, Stalowy" wyrzucił z siebie Roy niespodziewanie „Sorry za tamto"

Co powiedzieć? Rany, chyba nawet „nic się nie stało" nie wypada...Ed zwolnił więc tylko i klepnął Mustanga po ramieniu. W tym momencie zauważył, że ta przeklęta kobieta, którą już prawie doganiali, zniknęła gdzieś w plątaninie uliczek i nocnym mroku. Nie było tu ani jednej latarni. Stalowy przystanął i zaczął przebijać wzrokiem ciemności, czujnie nasłuchując. Nagle z uliczki z naprzeciwka dał się słyszeć jakiś dziwny odgłos, jak gdyby trzask. Starszy brat Elric dał znak ręką, żeby podążyć w tamtą stronę, ale Mustang rozglądał się niespokojnie wokoło, jakby wyczuwał w powietrzu coś podejrzanego.

„Ja pójdę tędy" szepnął do Stalowego i skierował kroki w wąską uliczkę po swojej lewej stronie.

Edward przybliżył się do chłodnej ściany kamienicy i ostrożnie szedł w kierunku uliczki, z której doszedł go dźwięk. Kiedy wyszedł zza rogu, dostrzegł gwałtowny ruch i szmer otaczający go z różnych stron. Po prawej dostrzegł uśmiechającą się dumnie Lust, z naprzeciwka obserwował go rozbawionym wzrokiem Envy, a z lewej strony dyszał i pomlaskiwał głodny Gluttony.

„To pułapka!" zahuczało w głowie Eda i rozlało się po jego plecach zimnym dreszczem.

**T.B.C...**


End file.
